Le fil de ma mémoire
by Winter Night Silver
Summary: il m'avait prévenu, je lui appartenais...


Il a des cheveux couleur d'ébène, ses yeux sont d'un bleu nuit dans lequel on peut se noyer, mais c'est _lui_ je le sais. _Fuir_, il faut que je fuis, que je le _fuis_.

Il m'a reconnu je le sais, faite qu'il ne me court pas après, faite qu'il le fasse. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Je cours, je ne m'arrête pas, je ne veux pas me souvenir, je ne veux pas!

Ma poitrine se serre, peut importe la couleur de ses yeux, je me noierai toujours dedans. Quand il était gris, je me noyais dans de la brume.

Il les a tué,_ tué, tué,_ ce mot raisonne encore dans ma tête...

Stop! Je hurle, on me dévisage, qu'importe, ils remontent, je ne veux pas!Je m'assoie lourdement sur un banc, je suis dans un parc.

C'est de sa faute, c'est de sa faute, je répète inlassablement... Mes souvenirs m'englobent, m'absorbent.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron, George, Ginny, Fred … Il y avait lui, il y avait Fred.

C'est de _sa_ faute, c'est de _sa_ faute! Je hurle encore.

Il est parti! Il a choisi! Je pleurs. Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi! Pourquoi!

Il a toujours eu cette emprise sur moi, depuis la cinquième année, j'ai essayé de mis soustraire. Encore et encore, c'était impossible.

Il ne m'aimait pas. Il m'aimait mal. Il ne m'aimait pas, il voulais me posséder. Il m'aimait à sa manière._ Ca ne suffisait pas. Ca aurait pu, ça aurait du._

C'est de _sa_ faute, c'est de _sa_ faute...

Ils les a tué à cause de _moi_. Pour se venger de _moi_. Il y prenait plaisir, dans ses deux perles grises, ça se voyait, ce sadisme, cette jouissance de les faire souffrir. De _le_ faire souffrir. De _me_ faire souffrir.

Je suis pliée en deux, les larmes débordent, des sillons salés recouvrent mes joues.

Il y a toujours pris plaisir, me souffrir. Il l'avait vu, il m'avait brisé, il avait été trop loin, pendant une fraction de seconde son masque c'était brisé.

Il me voulait pour lui, à lui, il me l'avait dit, m'avais prévenu. J'avais oublié.

C'est de _sa_ faute, c'est de _sa_ faute !

Le bien l'a emporté, mais qu'est-ce que le bien ? Les héros de guerre ne s'en rappel jamais, ils se battent pour leurs valeurs, leurs familles, le futur, mais se savent condamnés à la haine, aux regrets et à la tristesse perpétuelle.

Trop jeune, trop naïve, trop éxigente … Comment aurai-je pu savoir ? Il ne disait rien, il faisait, mais n'expliquait jamais...

Il l'a tué en dernier, pour qu'il puisse voir ce à quoi il tenait s'échapper sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Pour qu'il ressente ce qu'_il _avait ressenti, pour lui faire payer la douleur qu'il_ lui _avait faite. Que je _lui_ avait faite. Pour chaque nuit qu'il avait passer dans mes bras à _sa_ place. Il hurlait comme un dément en lui disant que c'était _ma_ faute pas, qu'il fallait _me_ blâmer. Qu'il _m_'avait prévenu.

C'est de _sa_ faute, c'est de _sa_ faute... ma voix se fait de plus en plus faible.

Et il l'avait tué, en me murmurant que c'était ma faute, que je ne lui échapperai pas, que j'étais à lui.

Il avait tué plus que Fred, il avait tué ma chance d'accédé au bonheur. Et pourtant il a toujours une telle emprise. Et pourtant je ne le hais pas.

Je ne le hais pas mais je veux qu'il souffre, je ne veux plus être sous son emprise.

Lentement, je sors ma baguette, dans ce parc moldu en pleine journée. Il n'y aurait aucun gagnant face à ce jeu sadique qu'il avait instauré.

Je sais que son emprise sur moi est aussi grande que la mienne sur lui. Je n'ai pas su l'en empêcher, il les a tué... Je veux l'emmener dans l'abîme de douleur où je suis enfermé depuis deux ans. Je lance un patronus à Harry en m'excusant de l'abandonner, en lui racontant la vérité.

Lentement, je la pointe sur ma tempe.

C'est de _sa_ faute, c'est de _ma_ faute.

« Avada Kedavra » je le murmure.

Nous étions des fous, des fous désoeuvrés, avide de pouvoir, avide d'une présence, avide d'amour, comme un trou béant qu'il faut remplir.

IL avait réussi, Voldemort, il nous avait tous rendu fous, incapable de vivre .

Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


End file.
